finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fossil Roo
Fossil Roo is a tunnel that connects the Mist Continent with the Outer Continent. It is an ancient transport network in Final Fantasy IX. It becomes inaccessible in endgame. Fossil Roo is a network of roots from the huge Iifa Tree, which flows through underground tunnels. The passengers ride holding onto the back of a giant mole-cricket-like insect called the Gargant. It is beckoned by feeding it flowers that look like large dandelions. The Gargant's routes may be altered by various switches along the path, which open up water valves across roots that deter the Gargant. There is another Gargant tunnel, called Gargan Roo, which transports people around the Mist Continent. Story The entrance to Fossil Roo is hidden in the Qu's Marsh near Lindblum. Zidane, Vivi, and Princess Garnet find Quina in the marsh, who leads them through the tall grass in search of frogs to dine on. Quina inadvertently discovers the excavation site that leads to Fossil Roo but misses the chance to catch any frogs. The party descends into the tunnel where they are pursued by the mechanized Armodullahan. After being chased across a stone bridge with many pendulum-like axes, Armodullahan falls into a hole and the party has a short time to rest before they are interrupted by the bounty hunter Lani. Lani was hired by Queen Brahne to retrieve Garnet's royal pendant. However, Garnet refuses to hand it over and Lani attacks the party. After being defeated, Lani escapes back to the entrance of Fossil Roo, and the party continues down into the tunnels. After the party returns from Terra, the Fossil Roo is inaccessible due to an Iifa root blocking the entrance. Items * Elixir * Fairy Earrings * Ether * Lamia's Tiara * Survival Vest Quests Mognet In Fossil Roo, the party will meet Mogki, who has a letter: If the party finds Kuppo in the Mining Minigame, he will send a letter to Kupo in Alexandria. After returning from Terra the party can start a quest to restore Mognet Central by talking to Kupo at Alexandria. As part of this chain of letters Mois from the Fossil Roo entrance sends a letter to Noggy at Daguerreo. Mining minigame Fossil Roo contains a mining spot where the player can choose to dig in certain areas for items. The mining opens up when the player speaks to the treasure hunter who requests a Potion in return for letting Zidane have a go at mining. The rewards include Potions, Hi-Potions, Ore, and the Madain's Ring accessory. Finding Madain's Ring yields an achievement/trophy in the latest versions. The player can excavate all possible points, and if they don't find the ring, go back a screen and return to excavating. The player can dig in any area (top or bottom portion) of the central column. At the top there is a loose wall on the right, which can be knocked down to free a moogle called Kuppo. His Mogshop has the same items as Mogki's earlier in the Roo, but he has a letter to deliver. Freeing him also yields an achievement/trophy in the latest versions. Blu Mag Quina can eat Abomination or Seeker Bat to learn Night, and Griffin to learn White Wind. Feather Circle can be eaten for LV4 Holy, and is the earliest encountered enemy with this spell. Shops Mogki's and Kuppo's Mogshops Treasure Hunter's Inventory Phoenix Pinion, Remedy and Ether can be purchased from Stiltzkin for 555 gil. Enemies * Abomination * Abomination x2 * Feather Circle x2 * Feather Circle x3 * Feather Circle x4 * Griffin * Seeker Bat x2 * Armodullahan (Boss) * Lani (Boss) By maintaining a good distance and dodging all traps along the way, the player can completely avoid the battle against Armodullahan. Musical themes The themes that play in Fossil Roo are called "Fossil Roo" and "Ancient Passage". Other appearances Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery ;Gallery Fossil roo pendulum.png|Artwork for the pendulums from The Art of Final Fantasy IX. Pick axe artwork.png|Artwork of the pick axe used in the mining minigame from The Art of Final Fantasy IX. Gargant-Stop-FFIX.png|Zidane feeds a Gargant a flower. Qu'sMarshCave.png|Cave to Fossil Roo on Qu's Marsh. Qu'sMarshThicket2.png|Cave to Fossil Roo on Mist Continent marsh. FossilRooEntrance.png|Entrance. FossilRooGarganPath1.png|Gargant path. FossilRooGarganPath2.png|Gargant path. FossilRooGarganPath3.png|Gargant path. FossilRooGarganPath4.png|Gargant path. FossilRooGargantPath5.png|Gargant path. FossilRooNest1.png|Nest. FossilRooNest2.png|Nest. FossilRooNest3.png|Nest. FossilRooNest4.png|Nest. FossilRooNest5.png|Nest. FossilRooNest6.png|Nest. FossilRooNest7.png|Nest. FossilRooNest8.png|Nest. FossilRooNest9.png|Nest. FossilRooNest10.png|Nest. FossilRooNest11.png|Nest. FossilRooNest12.png|Nest. FossilRooNest13.png|Nest. FossilRooCavern1.png|Cavern. FossilRooCavern2.png|Cavern. FossilRooCavern3.png|Cavern. FossilRooMiningSite.png|Mining Site. FossilRooPassage1.png|Passage. FossilRooPassage2.png|Passage. FossilRooExit.png|Exit. FossilRoo2-ffix-battlebg.png|A battle background in Fossil Roo. FossilRoo3-ffix-battlebg.png|A battle background in Fossil Roo. FossilRoo4-ffix-battlebg.png|A battle background in Fossil Roo. FossilRoo5-ffix-battlebg.png|A battle background in Fossil Roo. FossilRoo6-ffix-battlebg.png|A battle background in Fossil Roo. Etymology The French word rue, pronounced more or less like "roo", means "street." Trivia * A path in Fossil Roo has an unused background element of a detonator. de:Fossilienmine ru:Фоссил Ру Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IX Category:Transportation in Final Fantasy IX